Too Slow
by JulianaGrace
Summary: She pulled her hand away before he could slap it, and grinned, “Too slow.” xlolliex


Too Slow ;)

_**Happy Easter everyone!**_

**Summary: She pulled her hand away before he could slap it, and grinned, "Too slow."**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana. Or Loliver. Or the game Lilly & Oliver are playing (though it'd be cool if I did). :) Hehe!**

**A/N: Hey! This one's dedicated to Sarah (BeMySpiderman)! (Happy almost-2-year-anniversarie!) **

**Oh, and it's still me, (Julx27xluvsxHM)! Just with a new penname & avatar! Do you guys like it?**

**But enough about me! On with the story! Enjoy Sara…**

**Too Slow ;)**

5-year-old-and-don't-you-forget-it, Lilly Truscott skipped up to her best friend Oliver Oken in their preschool class. "Hey Ollie! Guess what my Daddy taught me yesterday!"

The boy smiled at his approaching friend, "What?"

She held her hand up, "High-five!" He shrugged, and gave her one.

She moved her hand down. "Now in the middle." He slapped it again.

Then she moved it down farther, and turned her hand so it was facing up. "Now, down low!" But before their hands could come in contact, she pulled it away quickly, and left Oliver hitting air. "Too slow." She said with a smirk.

"Hey!" he objected. "No fair! Let me try again!"

Lilly giggled. "Fine. Up high!… In the middle!… Down low!" But Oliver was quicker this time. He caught her hand milliseconds before she pulled away. Now it was her turn to protest, "Hey!"

"What?" he questioned innocently, not letting go of her hand.

"Ollie, let go!" she whined.

"Nope." He replied simply.

She glared at him. He returned it, just as fiercely. 

"Fine." She finally relented. "You can hold my hand. But _only_ if I can use your crayons!"

He smiled contented. "Ok."

So cemented the concrete confirmation of an extraordinary friendship.

**--Too Slow--**

Ten years later.

Same girl. Same boy. A new best friend. Who happened to be out of town.

Lilly walked across her best friends kitchen to the pantry, looking for something to eat, as she had done numerous times before. "Ollie?" she called to her best friend, sticking her head out for a second. "Do you have anything good to eat?"

"Nah" he called from the other room. "My mom is shopping right now. At Costco."

"So she won't be back for another hour." Lilly groaned.

"Yep." Oliver replied, walking into the kitchen. He laughed, "You know how she is. Wouldn't be able to be in there for _less_ than an hour. Just be thankful _your_ mom isn't with her!"

At this Lilly laughed also. "Yeah, they'd be out for hours! Hitting every store in town!"

"And we would never get our food!" Oliver added with a grin. "So… What do ya want do?"

She shrugged and took a seat at his kitchen table.

_--10 minutes later--_

Lilly pounded her head on that same table. "Ow," she muttered, "I'm so bored. Ow."

"So, hurting yourself is gonna make it better?" Oliver questioned, slightly amused, from his spot next to her.

"Possibly." _Bang_. "Ow." _Bang_. "Ow." _Bang_. "O— Hey!" Lilly stopped pounding her head as she spotted something on the fridge. A messy picture colored with only crayons. 

"What?" he asked, following her gaze. 

"Is that that picture we colored back in preschool?" she asked with slight disbelief. 

Ollie nodded, smiling. "I think so. My mom found that in a pile of old stuff yesterday. I guess She decided to put it there."

Lilly smiled as she stood up to admire it. After a moment, her grin became wider. "Hey Ollie, I know what we could do."

"Oh, yeah? What?"

Her small smile became mischievous. "We could play a game!"

"Umm… Ok?" he said suspiciously, walking over to her. 

Lilly held her hand up. "High five!" He shrugged, and decided to play along.

She moved her hand down. "Now in the middle." He slapped it again.

Then she moved it down farther, and turned her hand so it was facing up. Her mischievous grin becoming quite evident now. "Down low!" But, again, before their hands could come in contact, she swiped it away quickly, and left Oliver hitting air. Again. "Too slow." She said with a smirk.

"Hey!" he objected. "No fair! Let me try again!"

Lilly giggled, barley controlling her laughter at the childish look on his face. "Fine!" Still giggling, she held her hand up. "Up high!… In the middle!… Down low!"

But Oliver was on guard this time, with a look of determination in his eyes. So before she pulled away, he grabbed her hand, pulling her close to him. It was _his_ turn to give a mischievous grin. "Too slow." He said softly, pulling her closer still. His breath was hot on her lips, and her eyes fluttered shut as he placed a sweet, deep kiss on her lips.

Cue the fireworks.

**A/N: Soooooo… I hope you liked it! I actually wrote this one faster than others! (It only took me like, a day! Lolz) But I know, that if you love me, you'll review!! Because, those make me happy! And you want me to be happy, right? (And if you said **_**no**_**, -cough**_**philip**_**cough-, yeah, that was a **_**rhetorical**_** question!)**

**Anyway, I hope to have a Lollie 2-shot up soon called 'Just A Dream' based on Carrie Underwood's song. (For those of you who've heard it, don't worry, It'll have a happy ending!)**

**Much, much, much, **_**much**_** loves,**

**And God Bless!**

**C:**

**-Julz!**


End file.
